


Morning Star

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mentioned Past Companions (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: In the midst of a quiet morning, an unexpected visitor joins River to watch the suns rise.
Relationships: Sixth Doctor & River Song, Sixth Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofLothal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLothal/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I know you've been wanting to read some Six/River, so hopefully this satisfies you for a bit. 😊 (Although there are feels but...you know...you can't really have River and the Doctor without feels...)

_“There is sweet music here that softer falls_

_Than petals from blown roses on the grass,_

_Or night-dews on still waters between walls_

_Of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass;_

_Music that gentlier on the spirit lies,_

_Than tir'd eyelids upon tir'd eyes;_

_Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies._

_Here are cool mosses deep,_

_And thro' the moss the ivies creep,_

_And in the stream the long-leaved flowers weep,_

_And from the craggy ledge the poppy hangs in sleep.”_

River Song sat back against a tree trunk with a contented sigh. This was probably the most appropriate place in the universe to quote Tennyson. The poet himself would likely agree; he’d be enamoured by the double sunrise, the rainbow of colours spilling out across the horizon. River wondered what kind of poem he’d compose if he were here right now, in one of the most peaceful places in the universe.

Well, peaceful now that River had taken care of the killer robot problem.

She was owed this moment of rest before she rushed on to whatever the universe threw at her next. In fact, these kinds of moments where the only times when she _could_ rest; her mind was on both the adventure that had come before and whatever lay ahead. There was no room to think about the countless painful memories she carried with her, the dark shadows of her past and future that haunted her…

“Did my ears deceive me, or did I hear a line from Tennyson?” a voice boomed behind her.

All at once, River’s heart stopped. She wasn’t sure whether she was more pleased or annoyed that _he,_ of all people, would show up in the middle of her peaceful contemplation.

But then she turned, and decided that she was _definitely_ more pleased. She’d almost forgotten his multi-coloured coat, his chiselled features and air of complete confidence. It had been a long, long time since she’d seen him, but she still remembered that last kiss. Or, more accurately, last _several_ kisses…

Despite that cherished memory, when he met her eyes, his expression held no recognition. That was always the worst part, but she had faced it so many times that she had almost become numb to it. All she could hope to do was make new memories, even though she probably wouldn’t let him remember those, either.

He didn’t hold her gaze, but his eyes scanned the area around her as if looking for something. River could bet with almost complete certainty that he was on the hunt for the hidden plans that held the key to deactivating the killer robots—which River had already dug up and taken care of hours ago.

“Do you have a problem with Tennyson?” she asked, hoping she’d draw his attention back to her and invite him closer.

It worked. His eyes flicked back to hers, though she could tell that he was still a little detached, probably wondering whether or not to reveal his purpose by asking her if she’d seen an out of place tombstone nearby.

“Oh no, not at all.” He lifted his chin importantly like he was an actor on a stage and River bit back a chuckle. She’d forgotten how dramatic he was, too.

_“Half a league, half a league,_

_Half a league onward,_

_All in the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred._

He couldn’t have known about the Sontarans that were there, of course.” He sighed heavily. “Those poor men.” He remained silent for a moment, but something seemed to remind him of whatever task he’d come to perform, because he blinked, shook his head, and continued walking in a slow circle around River, his eyes trained on the ground.

“It’s no use, you know. I’ve already dug it up.”

The Doctor froze, his eyebrows mashing together. “But how could you—?”

“How could I know where to find Dr. Madrozani’s schematic for the robots and use it to cause a mass shutdown across the city? Simple. I’m a genius.”

His expression seemed to radiate the equivalent of the question marks on his lapels. _“You_ took the plans?”

River smiled, enjoying the incredulous look on his face. “Snatched them from Dr. Madrozani’s rather bony fingers.”

“Ah.” The Doctor stood still and looked down. He cleared his throat. “Well, then, it seems that for once, I’m not needed. It’s not often someone beats me to saving the day, Miss…?”

And there it was, that pivotal moment. To say her name and risk him remembering, or pretend like she was…

“No one,” she replied. “I’m no one important. But by the look of that coat, I’d say that you are.”

“I’m the Doctor,” he said with a proud smile, the one that River loved. She enjoyed seeing him claim ownership of his name, to say it like he wasn’t ashamed of it. All too soon would come the Time War, and then that would change…

But then that look faded. His whole frame sagged, a look that seemed very wrong on this Doctor. “Only,” he continued, “I don’t feel quite like the Doctor at the moment.”

“I can always switch the robots back on if you’d like and let you save the day.”

He met her eyes, as if searching to see if she was serious. He took a few steps closer, his footsteps crunching on the crisp greenish-blue grass. His gaze wandered off into the distance. “That won’t be necessary, thank you. I wasn’t really thinking of the robots. That was all just a…” He waved his hand in the air. “…distraction, of sorts.”

He was so close now that River had to look up to meet his eyes. What had he been through? In her head she quickly processed what she knew about this Doctor. Clearly, whatever had happened must have been bad to shake up this one.

“Let me distract you for a while, then.”

He looked at her inquisitively, raising one eyebrow. River gave him a soft, innocent smile. She would play the healer today; no tricks, no flirting (well, no more than was strictly necessary, at least), only a listening ear.

The Doctor seemed to be encouraged by what he saw in her eyes because he finally sat down near her in the grass. River was a little put out that he hadn’t gotten quite close enough to lean his back against the tree trunk, but perhaps, as they talked…

“Well, if I _am_ going to pour my hearts out to someone, I’d like to at least know a name, Miss No-One.”

That was fair enough. “You can call me River.”

“River.” Something deep in his eyes softened. River looked away. She couldn’t let that hope build up inside of her. Even if he did begin to remember, she couldn’t encourage it.

“River…” he murmured again, as if tasting the word on his tongue. “Pretty name, though it’s not from this planet. Where do you come from?”

River turned her head back toward the sunrises to hide a smile from the irony of that question. “I thought we were here to talk about you.”

“I never actually agreed to that, you know.”

“Didn’t you, when you sat down?” River smiled at him.

The Doctor let out a long sigh and looked down at the ground, absently picking blades of grass. “I don’t normally do this, but I suppose I am—“ The last word seemed to be choked off, but River already knew.

“Lonely,” she finished softly, scooting a little closer. “You seem like the kind of person that usually travels with someone.”

She’d hit it right on the mark. He flinched, his hands frozen in the midst of tearing up a blade of grass. He cleared his throat and resumed like nothing had happened, still not meeting her eyes. “I…lost a friend, recently. My best friend.”

“What was her name?”

He looked sharply at River. _“Her?”_

 _“_ Intuition,” River explained quickly.

His gaze narrowed, but he looked back down, apparently not concerned enough to press her. “Peri,” he said softly. “Her name is… _was_ Peri. And the more I think about her, the more I think that I didn’t appreciate her nearly enough.”

Everything fell into place in a moment. This was a pivotal time in this Doctor’s life—or so River had gathered from a lovely afternoon she’d spent with Evelyn Smythe once. The Doctor was on the verge of changing into someone rather different than the harsh, indifferent, and callous man he’d been when he regenerated. His regret for what happened to Peri and his respect for Evelyn would mellow him out into someone much softer.

“I’m sorry,” River said gently. She finally bridged the remaining distance between them and laid a hand on his arm.

“Yes,” he sighed, seeming unmoved by the touch. “So am I.”

“It seems like whenever we lose friends, there’s always another that comes along soon after.” She squeezed his arm. “They can never replace what we’ve lost, but they lessen the hurt. I think that, just maybe, you’ll find a new friend soon.”

He looked over at her, a small smile on his lips. “And perhaps I already have.”

The sincerity of his words floored her, making her unable to say anything for a few seconds. It wasn’t often that _he_ left _her_ speechless.

“I don’t suppose you…like to travel?” he asked, a hopeful look brimming in his eyes.

River chuckled lightly, trying to play off how much his words meant to her. “You hardly even know me, and you’re asking me to come with you?”

“You are very perceptive, aren’t you?” He frowned and confusion took over once again. “I don’t know you, but it does rather seem like _you_ know _me.”_

“Ah, well.” River smiled. “Spoilers.”

The Doctor harrumphed and turned his attention back to the grass. “I can’t figure out whether you’re endearing or just plain infuriating.”

“On good days, I’m both.”

“It must be a good day, then.”

She took a moment to truly just watch him, examine every inch of his expression, the roll of his broad shoulders, the stitching of his coat. They were details she hardly ever had the luxury of noticing. Things were always moving in fast forward when it came to the Doctor.

But not today. Today was different.

“It’s always a good day when I see you.” She couldn’t help but say it. They could have been the truest words she’d ever said, meant down to the bottom of her very heart.

He met her eyes slowly. The grass from his now stained fingertips fluttered to the ground. “Who are you, River?”

“I think you know I can’t say.”

“Are you really a friend? Or perhaps an enemy? You’re not a time lord, I can see that, but there’s something about you…”

“I am a friend.” _And so much more._ It was nearly unbearable. The truth felt like it would explode past her lips. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms as they watched the suns rise into the sky. She wanted him to completely trust her instead of vacillating between believing every word she said and eyeing her with suspicion.

But this was the Doctor. She wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ trust her completely.

“Well I must not be a very good friend to you, by your expression.” He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. “Don’t I ever learn? Will I really stay the same in the future, remaining complacent until my friends are hurt and taken away from me?”

“It’s not entirely your fault. I haven’t been the best wi— _friend,_ either.”

The Doctor seemed to not notice her slip-up. A smile tugged at his lips. “Then it seems we’ve established that neither of us is perfect.”

River laughed. A gentle breeze picked up, blowing her curls into her face and ruffling the Doctor’s as well. One sun was well into the sky now, while the other was taking its time lifting itself over the horizon.

“Would you mind if I…stayed here awhile?” the Doctor asked a little hesitantly. River noticed a faint shade of red tinging his ears, though he kept his face pointed toward the sky. “With the robots taken care of, I don’t suppose there’s anything else left for me to do here.”

River realised then that her hand was still on his arm, and moreover, her thumb was gently stroking the fabric of his coat. “No. I don’t mind…as long as you let me do one thing.”

His face crumpled in concern. “What’s that?”

It was silly self-indulgence, but not only would it fulfil her need to be close to him, even just for a moment, but it would also somehow make her feel less guilty about how often she ran out on the Doctor. She withdrew her hand from his arm and instead wrapped her arms around him from the side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The truth was that she didn’t hug the Doctor nearly enough.

“Oh. Well, I, er…”

River smiled and chuckled silently at the sound of him spluttering. She could nearly feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“It seemed like you needed a hug.”

“Yes, well…thank you, I suppose.”

River started to draw away, but he cleared his throat. A nervous habit of his, she realised. They all had different ones.

“It is getting rather chilly if you need to…I mean…”

Still smiling, River pulled away just enough to lift his arm over her head so she could wrap her arms further around him and settle her head against his. “Doctor, you really don’t need to ask.”

His arm came to rest comfortably around her waist. He was stiff for a few minutes, but slowly he relaxed. And so, after all, she was in the Doctor’s arms.

There were no words for River to try and describe how whole, how relaxed, how _complete_ she felt just sitting there silently, the Doctor’s double heartbeats thumping close by. There were no soft, romantic words, no confessions of love, no talk of how long they would sit there. This was all she needed. And by the way the Doctor was reverently quiet, he seemed to feel the same.

They didn’t move or speak until both suns climbed high into the sky. Finally the Doctor stirred, and River let go of him. They unwound themselves from each other silently, and River tried not to let the disappointed pang take her over; not yet, anyway. It had been plenty of time, _more_ than enough time. And yet at the same time, it was never enough.

“I suppose I must be going.” The Doctor stood and brushed himself off, offering River a hand. She took it and stood to her feet, keeping her eyes on him to try and commit every last detail to memory.

“I know.”

Once he had straightened his coat, he looked her in the eye. “Thank you, River.” He seemed to hesitate, then leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. A new look dawned in his eyes as he pulled away, a look of revelation. He took a step closer and looked as if he was about to kiss her again, his eyes resting on her mouth this time, but River put a finger to his lips and smiled sadly. That would be too far, and then she’d have to make him forget.

And she didn’t want him to forget this.

“Not this time, Sweetie.” She returned a kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand as she pulled away.

“Oh,” she added, “you _might_ want to check for a nexus point distortion on Earth when you get back to the TARDIS.”

“A nexus point…” he repeated, his expression shifting to confusion. “Why would I—?”

“Trust me.” River smiled, knowing where it would lead him: to a university, and then to a history lecturer…

He straightened up, regaining some of his normal self-importance. “I’ll look for nexus point distortions on my own time, thank you.”

“I’m sure you will.” She let go of him then, slowly, capturing one last memory of the way he felt. “Goodbye, Doctor.”

“Goodbye, River.” He smiled at her, his expression softening once again. “And thank you.” He turned and began walking back the way he’d come. River watched him go, a stately figure with a rainbow stretching out behind him.

A snippet from another Tennyson poem came into River’s head, and as the Doctor disappeared from view she whispered it softly to herself:

_“Light, so low in the vale_

_You flash and lighten afar,_

_For this is the golden morning of love,_

_And you are his morning star.”_


End file.
